bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Non-Clique Students
Untitled Topic I think the Non-cliques are a clique but just call non-cilques cuz they not in no real clique' :The Non-Clique students, as their name suggests, are not a clique, and will most likely never be classified as a clique. Though they do socialize, that's not enough to call them a clique. They are not a faction, nor a clique. Soda (Talk) 20:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::As I've asked on Talk:Non-Clique Students, what part of NON-Clique is unclear? Jeff (talk· ) 22:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Main Characters I found out, Jimmy, Gary and Pete are non cliques, if you have the bully manual, it lists them as Non Clique Students. Big Brudda 00:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :The Bully manual does not list them as non-clique and if you're referring to the Bully strategy guide, that thing is so full of errors we don't use it as a source for anything. Jeff (talk· ) 01:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever - Jimmy Hopkins. Big Brudda 01:42, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Looks like Jeff beat me to the punch; just spent a couple minutes reading the manual for both original and scholarship edition, non-cliques aren't even mentioned. Soda (Talk) 01:48, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually I'm going to ask User:Hua Xiong (an inactive-administrator) something - I don't know if he's even still on Wikia but he might be able to get some data from the game that can be used to determine if Gary and Pete should be considered Non-Clique. Basically, faction with a group is set by a slider and if Pete and Gary are Non-Clique their faction slider will show it. ::::Jimmy, however, is the protagonist, and isn't affiliated with the Non-Clique Students any more than he's affiliated with any other clique after gaining 100% faction. Jeff (talk· ) 05:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I went to youtube, and people replyed to my comment, a user (who I will not mention) told me this "Yes they, If you fought them, The music will begin" and sometimes titles I was reading the users stated Jimmy, Pete and Gary as non cliques an example is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Miw4mN-t5Vk Im now confused. Big Brudda 16:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::Hey, Jeff, yes I haven't been on here in so long. Let's just say life got in the way big time and also I've grown disillusioned with the Bully community (the modding community more so, whereas the normal community is more or less lifeless). ::::I cannot personally verify that info right now, but I'll take a look shortly and see what I can find. Hua Xiong (talk) 04:49, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::After some poking around, this is what I found: Faction-wise in free roam, Gary and Pete are set to the "STUDENT" (aka non-clique) faction. However, their model names do not indicate any kind of faction allegiance, and instead are actually unique (Pete is just "Peter" and Gary is "Nemesis_Gary"), whereas other model names almost always indicate a form of clique/faction category. So I'm assuming the "STUDENT" faction is really just a placeholder for the two, since they're not even meant to spawn in free roam (the "STUDENT" faction itself is meant to be a universal faction anyways, since unlike the other cliques/factions, they're not set to be completely allied with one another is controlled through the "Attitude" function since they can fight among each other whereas most other cliques are set to be completely allied with one another). ::::::However, Jimmy has a unique faction called PLAYER1 (and yes, there's an unused PLAYER2 faction), and his model name is simply "player". ::::::Therefore, I'd say they shouldn't be referred to as "non-clique students", since while technically they do indeed not belong to any specific faction, in Bully jargon it refers more so to the unaligned generic students (which is also evidenced by their model names), and the aforementioned three are anything but generic. ::::::On another note, the model names are also where I got the info that Bullies were meant to be non-clique students who happened to be aggressive students, since their categorical names were the same as the non-cliques. However, I'm guessing it was bothersome programming them to be aggressive while they originally shared a faction with the other non-cliques, so they decided to create a new faction specifically for them (or at least, that's part of the reason). Hua Xiong (talk) 05:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC)